


Day 1 - Domesticity

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Part of Pepperony Week 2018.What's more domestic than being at home with your wife and daughter? Now that the bad guys had gone away, Tony and Pepper finally get that slice of peaceful life they had only been dreaming of.Enjoy reading :)** reposted from my tumblr **





	Day 1 - Domesticity

* * *

 

It was just before dawn when Pepper awoke to an empty bed. For a moment, she closed her eyes again. There was no reason for her to be up this early in the morning. Her conference call wasn’t scheduled until noon. However, as she tried to go back to sleep, she realized the house was quiet - too quiet. It wasn’t completely unusual for Tony to not be in bed at this time, as he never really had a normal sleep schedule, but the quiet was unnerving. 

Getting out of bed, she slipped on her robe and went to find her husband. Though, she didn’t have to go far to figure out where he was. Down the hall, she could see the light peeking from underneath the door to the nursery. Smiling, she quietly opened the door to see what was going on. 

Tony never thought he’d be a family man. Never. Years ago, the thought of settling down worried him. Like he’d disappoint his own disappointment of a father for even thinking of getting married and starting a family. It wasn’t until he met Pepper when that all changed. Then she agreed to marry him and everything changed. He immediately moved them out of the city and to somewhere where they could focus on being a family. It was the best decision he ever made - well, second best. Marrying Pepper was the first.

In the nursery, Tony was sitting in the glider, holding his infant daughter against his shoulder. He hadn’t been in there long, but he heard the baby fussing through the monitor and decided to give Pepper a break. He was trying to soothe the infant back to sleep when he saw Pepper. 

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” Tony whispered, offering her a small smile. “I had FRIDAY turn down the monitor so you could sleep longer.” 

“I woke up on my own anyway,” Pepper chuckled, entering the room to kiss her husband’s cheek. “How’s she this morning?” She asked, reaching down to brush back the little tuft of dark hair on their daughter’s head. The baby’s eyes were closed, but she moved at her mother’s touch.

“A little fussy, but I gave her one of your bottles and she’s calmed down some,” Tony said, rubbing the baby’s back. “I think she knows you have a conference call today and just doesn’t want her mom to work.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, chuckling quietly. “Oh, is that so?” She shook her head. “Why don’t you bring her back to our room? Then we can all get a little more sleep.”

Carefully getting up so he wouldn’t wake the baby, Tony leaned in to kiss Pepper before they headed back to their room. It was such a nice feeling, having this little family. One he never thought would actually happen. Now, he couldn’t imagine life without it.

Once in their room, Tony placed a gentle kiss on his daughter’s forehead before carefully laying her in the bassinet next to Pepper’s side of the bed. “Sleep tight, Morgan.” As the baby settled back to sleep, Tony climbed into bed, pulling Pepper close as he curled up beside her. “I love you, Pepper.”

“Love you too, Tony. Go to sleep,” Pepper chuckled as she closed her eyes and let herself go back to sleep. She never knew how much she missed sleep ever since her daughter was born. 

* * *

The sun was up and shining through the windows when Tony woke up. It was a much different scene than when he had been up earlier that morning. Turning to his side, he went to kiss his wife when he realized the bed was empty. “What the…?” Looking at the bassinet, he noticed the baby was gone too. “Rude.” 

Getting out of bed, he checked the nursery and found they weren’t there. “Pep?” He called out, heading downstairs. “Pep?”  Though, his worries were quickly settled when he heard giggling from the living room. “What’s this…?”

Pepper was sitting on the sofa, daughter in her arms, making faces at the baby. When she saw Tony, she grinned. “Oh, good morning. We were wondering if you’d ever get up.”

“Oh really?” Tony grinned, leaning down to kiss his wife. “Sounds like Morgan is having a great time.”

“Yes she is,” Pepper said, tickling underneath her daughter’s chin. “She’s in a great mood this morning. Must’ve been the nap she got earlier.” Looking at the baby, she smiled again. Their daughter looked so much like Tony, she loved every little thing about her. “I made some coffee already, it’s in the kitchen.”

Tony nodded. Even though a lot had changed, his need for coffee first thing in the morning had not. Especially now that they had a baby… coffee was more important than ever. Heading to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup, and while he took his first sip, he couldn’t help but look back to watch Pepper with their daughter. 

The smile on her face and the glow in her eyes said it all. She was so beautiful and Tony didn’t know how he got so damn lucky. Even though they both still had some role either with the company or with the Avengers, they were very content with this life. It was a sense of peace he never thought would be possible.

Looking back, Pepper smiled when she saw the look Tony had on his face. “What…?”

“Just admiring my two favorite ladies,” Tony said, coming back out to join them on the sofa. “Is that okay with you?”

“I suppose,” Pepper chuckled and readjusted the baby so she was sitting up in her lap. Morgan looked between both her parents and gurgled. “I was just talking with Morgan about maybe going for a walk this afternoon.”

Tony nodded as he thought about it. “That sounds like a great plan… but don’t you have that call at noon?”

“Not anymore…” Pepper smiled. “I rescheduled it. The thought of upsetting little Morgan was too bad and I couldn’t do that to her. Besides, the call really wasn’t that important anyway.” That was a lie. But again, she knew she could reschedule it and that’s exactly what she did. 

Wrapping his arm around her, Tony leaned in to kiss Pepper’s cheek. “Well, can’t argue with the boss. A walk it is.”  

* * *

That night, after putting Morgan down for bed, Pepper and Tony were enjoying each other’s company on the sofa. Resting against him, Pepper looked up at him. “Tony… are you happy here?” 

They had moved out of the city when she first told him she was expecting Morgan. At first, Pepper didn’t see what the big deal was, but now that they were here and enjoying every second of it, she wondered what Tony felt.  

“It’s the best decision I’ve ever made… well, second best,” Tony grinned, kissing the top of her head.

“What’s the first?” Pepper looked up at him. 

“Marrying you,” Tony shrugged. “Having you and our daughter in my life. All we need is a dog, maybe another kid in a few years, then everything would be pretty complete.”

“A dog? Wow… never thought Iron Man would want that domestic lifestyle,” Pepper was only teasing. She was  pretty damn happy herself. After everything they had been through in the two decades they’d known each other, this was probably the greatest thing that had happened to them.

Soon, the two found themselves dozing off while their movie was playing. Pepper knew they should really get some sleep, since she had her rescheduled conference call the next day, but she just wanted to enjoy the quiet time they had together. 

However, it wasn’t long before their daughter had other plans. They soon heard Morgan’s fussing through the baby monitor and Pepper sighed. “Almost… I’m hoping this hiccup in her sleep schedule ends soon,” she sighed. 

Getting up from the sofa, she expected Tony to stay where he was, but he quickly turned off the movie and took her hand. “Sorry, she probably gets it from me,” he kissed her cheek. “I’ll check on her, you get to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Pepper asked, but wasn’t really going to argue with him anyway.

“Of course,” Tony said. “Night, Pep."

As Pepper climbed into bed, she could hear Tony checking on Morgan.

“Hey… what’s this?” Tony picked up the crying infant, bouncing her gently as he held her close. Once he checked to make sure her diaper was clean and she wasn’t hungry, he sat down in the glider just as he had this morning “Can’t sleep? It’s okay… I’ve had nights like that too. But don’t worry, I’m always here for you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, but don’t tell your mom, okay?”

Closing her eyes, Pepper smirked when she heard him. It was such a Tony thing to say. She continued to listen to them while she fell asleep. 

“Morgan, do you want to hear a story? Once upon a time, at the kingdom of Stark Industries… there was a prince who met the most beautiful woman of all the land…” Tony kissed the top of Morgan’s head as the baby settled down. “But the beautiful woman did not like the prince, so he had to prove to her that he was a good man…”

_Fin._


End file.
